mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Empire/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|I need to get me one of these. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|The corrupted Crystal Castle. The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png|The crystal ponies, being chained by King Sombra. The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Entering the empire. Crystal Castle S3E1.png|The Crystal Castle. Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png|Crystal Empire residential housing. The library S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire's library The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire, being surrounded by black smoke. Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|Cadance? Rainbow saluting S3E2.png|"Got it" Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png|There's a red hoop surrounding one of the crystals. Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png|Gotta run. Twilight wondering S3E2.png|Twilight thinks hard all the time. Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png|Crystal ponies, idly standing around. Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png|The castle Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png|It's gotta be here somewhere Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Ponies, ready to watch some jousting. Crystal Tower S3E2.png|That's many flights of stairs... Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilightcrystalheart2 S3E02.png Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png Northern lights initiated S3E02.png| Aurora 1 S3E02.png Aerial view of the Crystal Empire just freed S3E02.png|And, thus the Crystal Empire is saved. Just for Sidekicks Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png|The beautiful,shining Crystal castle. Ponies at the train station S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png|The Crusaders, looking into a snow globe of the Crystal Empire. CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png|The CMC and Spike, look on. Games Ponies Play Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png|Is this really mud? Or is it Gak? Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Bird's eye view of Crystal Empire EG.jpg Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png The Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Season four Flight to the Finish Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png|Scootaloo, performing for the Crystal Empire. CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png|An, adorable performance by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Ponies, cheering. Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png|Announcing the flag carrier. CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png|Congratulations, Cutie Mark Crusaders! Miscellaneous The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|A downshot for the episode Games Ponies Play. Similar to shots in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2, but with the addition of the stadium. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|As shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle.